


beanbag chairs

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: dumb stuff about running away and nightmares
Kudos: 2





	beanbag chairs

i want to run away

leave this place and never come back

god, i hate it here

i want to start over

click refresh on my whole life

i know it's not possible, but sometimes i wish

if i went away, could i leave the nightmares here

i've slept everywhere but my bed just trying to get them to stop

not every night

but bad nights are bad

last night was bad

i thought quarantine meant that i didn't have to see anyone but i still see them when i fall asleep and i hate it

i'd rather forget

i wish i was talking to someone right now but i guess that's most of the time

c'est la vie


End file.
